one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors Battle Royale (Peep4Life and ZackAttackX Collab)
Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors Battle Royale is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees and sixth collab with Peep4Life. Description Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors Battle Royale! Now it's Rochelle, Nick, Ellis and Coach who seem to have made enemies of each other. Who will survive? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (Peep4Life) Location: The Parish - Chapter 5: Bridge! (Helicopter pad) Loadouts: Coach: Spas-12, Baseball Bat, Molotov. (Spawn by the coach that survivors drop on to) Nick: AK-47, Desert Eagle, Molotov. (Spawns by the helicopter) Ellis: Sniper Rifle, Dual Pistols, Pipe Bomb. (Spawns above Coach at the truck) Rochelle: M16, Desert Eagle, Pipe Bomb. (Spawns near Humvee to the left of the coach) Live and let die! Fight! ' Nick decided to stay put and wait out the other three survivors. Coach climbed up the ladder while Ellis tried to snipe Nick. Rochelle followed Coach up the ladder but found a Spas-12 pointed right between her eyes. Rochelle hit Coach's knee with her gun. "Excuse me, exCUSE ME?" Coach shouted before painting the area with Rochelle's brains. '''Rochelle eliminated by Coach! 3 remain! ' Coach then dived behind cover as Ellis got his dual pistols ready and fired at Coach. Nick moved up and shot at Ellis, blowing an arm off with the AK47. Ellis cried out in pain and ducked low. Coach and Nick simultaneously threw Molotov cocktails and nailed Ellis, burning him to a crisp. '''Ellis eliminated by Nick and Coach! 2 remain! Coach jumped down onto the coach and ran at Nick, firing with the Spas-12. Nick rushed backwards and when he tried to shoot back at Coach, he was smacked with the baseball bat, forcing him to drop the rifle. Nick tried his luck with a punch, smacking Coach right in the chops. "Take that you mealy mouthed- AHH!" Nick was cut off as Coach kicked him down low. Coach then grabbed Nick by the suit and slapped him. "How'd that feel, huh?!" Coach growled. Nick responded by headbutting Coach. Coach released his hold and the two fought onto the helicopter pad. Coach blocked Nick's arm as he went for a punch and snatched his Desert Eagle. Coach tried to shoot Nick but Nick shoved him, forcing Coach's aim to be off. Coach hit him with the weapon instead but Nick spat blood in Coach's face. Coach's face was thunder. "Mister..." Coach began. He picked up his bat again. "I don't think I like your attitude..." Coach then swung at Nick, who back stepped. He did so again and again but backed straight to the edge of the pad. He hung on for dear life. Coach loomed over him. "Ugh, gross shit!" Nick spat, noticing the water on his trousers. "Damn, Nick. You picked a real bad day to wear your white suit." Coach mocked. "Coach come on..." He started but Coach hit him on the head with the bat, sending Nick into the depths. Nick is eliminated by Coach! Coach wins! ''' '''KO Coach got on the helicopter and took off, headed to the safe zone. "In memory of: Ellis Rochelle Nick" Conclusion (Peep4Life) This melee's winner is: Coach! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Mall Atrium - Dead Center - Chapter 4 - Atrium. Again, going to spare you the details about why they are fighting, but here's the rundown: Rochelle's equipment: M16 Assault Rifle, Desert Eagle, Pipe Bomb, Adrenaline Shot, Medkit. Spawns on the top floor where the defibrillator usually appears. Nick's equipment: AK-47, Desert Eagle, Molotov, Pills, Medkit. Spawns in the elevator. Ellis' equipment: Sniper Rifle, Dual Pistols, Pipe Bomb, Adrenaline Shot, Medkit. Spawns at the back of the atrium where two gas cans normally spawn on Campaign mode. Coach's equipment: Auto Shotgun, Chainsaw, Boomer Bile, Pills, Medkit. Spawns on the second floor next to the plant pot above the kiosk. There are gas cans, propane tanks and oxygen tanks scattered across the map. Extra weapons, upgrades and throwing items are located on the bridge on the top floor, across the bridge on the second floor next to the elevator and the kiosk. Ok, I think that's everything. So without further ado... IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! Ellis took cover behind a plant pot and Nick ran out of the elevator. Ellis noticed Nick and shot wildly. He missed and hit Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car, breaking its window. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed out. Nick dived into the kiosk and took aim at Ellis, crushed that he had damaged Jimmy Gibbs' stock car... just like Nick damaged Ellis' skull by shooting him in the head with his rifle! NICK KILLED ELLIS Rochelle noticed Nick in the kiosk and shot at him with her M16. The bullets missed, but it made Nick aware of Rochelle's whereabouts. It also alerted Coach, who shot near Nick. Little did Nick know, Coach wasn't aiming for him - he was aiming for a propane tank that was in the kiosk. Nick realized this, but realized too late. COACH KILLED NICK Coach ran back towards the bridge on the other side of the atrium. Rochelle aimed for him, but only managed to clip him. Nothing a good ol' pack of Pills couldn't handle! He ran and grabbed an Adrenaline Shot and jumped down onto the plant pot near Ellis' corpse. He grabbed Ellis' Sniper Rifle and made a break for the kiosk. Rochelle threw a Pipe Bomb towards the kiosk to distract Coach. He dived behind some tables and Rochelle popped her Adrenaline Shot and ran down to the ground floor. The two remaining survivors exchanged gunfire once more, but Rochelle had the better weapon for close range combat. She clipped Coach on the arm and he retreated behind a pillar. Rochelle grabbed a Molotov from the kiosk and was about to throw it. Coach peeked round the corner and threw his Boomer Bile, blinding Rochelle. "Dammit! I just washed this!" Rochelle winged. Coach revved up his chainsaw and stood behind Rochelle. "Rochelle!" he whispered. "Chainsaw here!" The sound of a chainsaw cutting through flesh and screams of pain echoed through the atrium. COACH KILLED ROCHELLE K.O! Coach stopped his Rochelle massacre and let out a victorious laughter. He walked over to the stock car and noticed the smashed window. A bloodcurdling scream echoed from the atrium and probably to New Orleans. Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... COACH!Category:ZackAttackXtra Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:Peep4Life